For instance, an operating device of Patent Literature 1 is known as a prior art operating device. The operating device of Patent Literature 1 is applied to, for example, a vehicle meter and includes: a manipulating knob, which extends from a display device side and is configured into a rod form; a cover, which covers a front side of the display device and has a through-hole for receiving the knob therethrough; a wall portion, which is placed adjacent to the through-hole and projects toward the display device side; a recess, which is configured into a groove form and extends along an entire circumferential extent of an outer peripheral surface of a portion of the knob that corresponds to the wall portion; and a resilient body, which is configured into a ring form and is fitted into the recess configured into the groove form.
In the operating device of Patent Literature 1, even when a distal end portion of the knob is vibrated upon application of vibrations of a vehicle to the knob, the resilient body, which is configured into the ring form, contacts the wall portion. Therefore, it is possible to limit generation of noises, which would be otherwise generated through contact between the knob and the cover.
However, in a case where the vibrations of the vehicle are excessively large, when the resilient body, which is configured into the ring form, is largely deformed (compressed) through the vibrations of the knob, the outer peripheral surface of the knob may directly contact the wall portion to cause generation of the noises. Particularly, when the resilient body is largely compressed, the outer peripheral surface of the knob may possibly contact an entire extent of the wall portion in a projecting direction of the wall portion.